1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a toy having a teaching function in which objects to be observed, such as the figures of animals, are located at various points along a path provided on a board, add the characterizing features of the observed objects are capable of being expressed as by sound when a movable toy vehicle passes the positions of the objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various educational toys through which children can be taught the characterizing features of observed objects such as animals are available. In one example known in the art, a variety of animal figures such as pigs, horses and cows are printed along an excursion path formed on a board, and a child is taught the names of the animals while the child pushes a toy vehicle serving as a sightseeing bus along the excursion path.
With this educational toy according to the prior art, the toy vehicle is merely moved along the excursion path by being pushed, there is no interaction between the moving toy vehicle and the animals to arouse the curiosity of the child, and the animals do not produce sound. As a consequence, the toy does not possess a teaching function through which the child can learn the names and distinctive cries of the animals while playing, and the manner of play is no different from that of an ordinary toy vehicle. Thus, the toy is not highly effective as a learning and educational aid for children.